


Gentle

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Tales from the Isles [8]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-Dishonored (Video Game), Rough Sex, Royal Spymaster Daud (Dishonored), Sparring, The fighting has become sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: They are not gentle.





	Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> A brief look at Daud and Corvo, if Daud were to become the Royal Spymaster. 
> 
> Related to [Sparring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191331).

* * *

They are not gentle men, the Royal Protector and the new Spymaster. They’ve learned to be. When and where necessary. Trading the clenched fist for holding the hand of a lost child, the wielding of a blade for the light touch of fingers to a lover’s skin.

But they don’t have to be gentle with each other.

And they aren’t.

In training, Corvo and Daud refrain from permanent injury, but bruises and cuts are plentiful.

In the bedroom—or in the study, or the hidden room that once belonged to the Empress, or up against the wall in the shadows of the training yard—fingers and mouths track the sparring wounds, overlap them with half-moon marks from short nails, the imprint of teeth, so deep it seems as though the biter was trying to reach bone.

And if, occasionally, those marks are left high enough for others in the Tower to see, no one comments.


End file.
